


candles

by ramuthot (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Waxplay, bottom chikage, im on my bottom chikage agenda again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/ramuthot
Summary: Chikage gets a call from home. Hisoka feels like it's time to try something new, too...Chikage and Hisoka try waxplay. pwp





	candles

**Hisoka**

chikage, what time are you coming back today?

 

Chikage’s phone lights up with the notification, and he looks away from the projection on the wall to glance over at Itaru’s currently empty spot. Naturally, the other has gone off on one of his many toilet breaks to play his game, but there’s really not much he can say in Itaru’s defense. He traces the side of his phone gently, looking down at the screen to read the familiar LIME username. His mind wanders from the meeting to his partner at home…

 

**Chikage Utsuki**

Is there something wrong?

**Hisoka**

nothing

**Hisoka**

i just wondered when you were coming back

**Chikage Utsuki**

Did you miss me?

 

There’s a long pause without response. Chikage can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest as he glances back from the meeting to his phone. He wonders what Hisoka is doing now -- trying to deny it? Could it be that he’s denying it to himself? Chikage wants to see him awfully badly.

 

**Hisoka**

[image.jpg]

 

Eh? What’s this? 

 

Wary, as Chikage normally is, he lifts the phone from the table, angling his laptop just so that no one can a), see him on his phone, and b), see whatever image Hisoka has decided to send him. Knowing his partner, it could honestly be anything from tasteful nudity to pictures of him asleep with marshmallows stuffed into his mouth. He licked his lips, and finally clicked to open the picture.

He was right to be wary. It wasn’t as suggestive as Chikage had thought it was going to be, thankfully, but --

The image was a flash of pale skin, that Chikage knew from experience was soft and supple to the touch, hiding the muscles Hisoka had. He could see the hint of a bellybutton, hidden mostly by the periwinkle of Chikage’s jacket likely over Hisoka’s shoulders. 

 

**Hisoka**

come home soon

 

How could he say no to  _ that? _ Swallowing, he quickly tapped back.

 

**Chikage Utsuki**

I'm on my way.

 

“Utsuki-san, where are you going?” 

The presenter was in the midst of speaking, as Chikage closed his laptop, sliding it gently into his briefcase. He meets the presenter’s eyes with a gentle little smile.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “my wife needs me at home. Family emergencies.”

* * *

 

“Chikage.”

Hisoka’s at the door almost instantly the moment Chikage returns home, wrapped in Chikage’s jacket, and only Chikage’s jacket. It drops off his shoulders, and Chikage swallows, loosening his tie.

“You really know how to deal with me,” Chikage admits, and Hisoka’s smile makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. “What would you like, Hisoka?”  
“Chikage,” Hisoka says again, and lifts his arms to wrap around his neck. “Let’s do something fun today.”  
“Don’t we always do fun things?”  

Chikage’s hands find their way to rest on Hisoka’s hips, fingers running gently over smooth skin, unblemished only for now. His hands settle, gripping him gently as Hisoka tilts his head up to kiss him, lips pressing together softly once, and then again, and once more.

“Something else fun,” Hisoka says. “You’re always so boring, A~pril, let’s try something new.”  
“Breaking out the nicknames now?”

Chikage moves, in a practised motion, lifting Hisoka up into his arms. His jacket nearly falls off, and Hisoka pulls it over himself to cover up. Chikage’s not sure why -- both he and Hisoka know how many times they’ve seen each other naked. He kisses the side of his head, and Hisoka pouts at him, before moving his head to kiss him, his arms still wrapped around his neck.  

Ah -- kissing Hisoka… Chikage’s grip on him tightens ever so slightly, and he kisses him a little deeper, pressing against him. He’s here -- in his arms, he’s here, he’s alive. He’s here. He doesn’t have to be alone anymore. His hands move to squeeze Hisoka’s hip as he pulls away, Hisoka’s lips red and soft. Hisoka meets his eyes, and somehow, somehow, Hisoka always knows. 

He leans up to kiss Chikage softly, and nuzzles against his cheek.  

“I’m here,” Hisoka says. “I’m here.”  
“I know,” Chikage whispers in return. “You’re here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’re not going anywhere.”  
“I love you.”

Chikage’s heart tightens in his chest.

“I love you too.”

Hisoka moves in his arms, cupping his face gently, and squishes his cheeks gently, chuckling at the face that he makes. Chikage can’t bring himself to argue, carrying him without argument. Gently, Hisoka leans up to kiss his nose.

“Let’s do that fun thing we were talking about, huh…~?”

* * *

Said fun thing, for some reason, involved Chikage being handcuffed to the bed. They’d used soft fabric handcuffs, and it wasn’t like Chikage couldn’t break out of them easily. However, that was part of the charm. The fact that Chikage  _ could  _ break out of them made him more under Hisoka’s mercy -- to willingly weaken himself for him. Chikage swallows, and looks up at his partner, who’s currently lighting a candle. He has a feeling where this is going, judging by the damp cloth he’s been laid on.

“Hisoka,” Chikage whispers, voice almost a rasp -- he’s not sure why, but excitement is building within him at seeing him do so.

Hisoka’s still got his jacket on, zipped up now, as he shakes the match to put it out. He glances over at Chikage, and moves quickly and quietly -- as per his standard, undressing Chikage so fluently it’s almost like he was never wearing clothes in the first place. 

For a long moment, Hisoka is silent, sitting on Chikage’s stomach as he watches him. He licks his lips, and then his eyes flick over to the candle.

“Are you okay with this?” he asks, clearly.   
“So that’s how we’re playing, today?” Chikage says, in lieu of answering immediately, despite how he hardens up.  
“Are you okay?” Hisoka repeats. “We don’t have to.”  
“I want to,” Chikage replies, then, just as clearly. “I’ll tell you, okay? If it’s too much.”  
“Safeword.”  
“Eh…” 

Hisoka’s being very diligent today. It kind of makes Chikage’s heart flutter a little bit in his chest. He swallows, and looks over at the candle, before glancing back at Hisoka.

“It’s embarrassing,” Chikage mutters, and Hisoka snorts.   
“It works, doesn’t it?” Hisoka replies. “What’s the safeword, April?”  
“...” Chikage sighs. “...August.”

There’s a brief period of silence, and then Hisoka giggles, the sound warming Chikage all over. He does his best not to show it, though, huffing at him slightly as Hisoka’s head tips back with laughter.

“Asshole,” Chikage says, with no bite to it. “You suggested it.”

Hisoka keeps laughing. Chikage can’t help but break out of the handcuffs with the gentle sound of ripping Velcro to hold him as he laughs, a smile slowly growing on his face. 

“Hey,” Hisoka says, wrapping his arms around him. “Get your hands back there.”  
“Mm,” Chikage hums, cherishing the warmth. “Maybe I’ll just hold onto you.”  
“April ~ “ Hisoka whispers, in that tone of his. Shivers go down Chikage’s spine. “Back to your place.”

As Chikage lets himself be tied down again, his thoughts wander once more. Being with Hisoka is really — something he’s always wanted.  _ To be by his side was enough,  _ he’d tell himself at the end of the day, back when it was the three of them. When had it started becoming not enough?

“Ready…?” Hisoka whispers, and Chikage glances up to see him holding the candle. “I’ll test it on your inner arm.”  
“Mm,” Chikage replies. “I trust you.”  
“Good,” Hisoka murmurs, voice low. “Here we go, then.”

He turns the candle slightly, and the wax starts to drip. Chikage’s eyes are fixated onto the candle, the drop of dark, dark blue dripping from the candle’s tip. The flame is far enough from his skin as not to burn him, but he can feel the warmth of the fire anyway. The drop of wax lands on his skin, and he flinches, but his cock twitches gently. This fact isn’t lost on Hisoka, who chuckles. The pain is brief, but almost blooms onto his skin.

It feels good. So good.

“How was that?” Hisoka asks, his voice so quiet it’s almost silent.  
“Good,” Chikage breathes. “More…”  
“What do you say?”  
“...Please...December.” 

A whimper tears itself out of his throat as Hisoka drips a slow line of wax down his inner arm. It drips, still hot, down his arm, creating dark blue trails in its wake. It feels so good it’s almost insane. He swallows, and looks over at Hisoka, who’s staring at him like he’s the entire world. Oh, don’t look at him like that -- 

“December,” Chikage moans out, loud, as the wax reaches his collarbone. “H-Ha - ah -- “  
“You’re really a masochist,” Hisoka notes, voice betraying his excitement. “No wonder you like spicy food so much.”  
“And you’re the sadist for me,” Chikage gasps, and moans as the wax drips on his nipples. “Ah -- Ah -- !”  
“Did that feel good?” 

Hisoka, like the monster he is, sets the candle down on the bowl he’s prepared, and moves, gently rubbing his fingers over the still warm wax on his chest. Chikage can’t help but moan, cock twitching painfully as the other rubs his fingers gently against his nipples. He can feel it start to harden, and he can’t help the whimpers leaving him.

“April,” Hisoka whispers, pulling away. A whine leaves Chikage’s lips. “Reply.”  
“Ah -- g-good -- “ Chikage yelps, as Hisoka’s fingers return, covered in hot wax as he traces burning hot paths down his stomach. “Ah -- Aha -- ah!”  
“So loud,” Hisoka says, and chuckles, pulling away to wipe his hands on the damp cloth. “So loud...you really like it, don’t you?”

Hisoka moves, then, off of Chikage’s waist, and he wanders around the room. Chikage tries to follow him with his eyes, swallowing heavily as he sees what he’s returned with -- lubricant, and a condom. Hisoka wasn’t thinking of -- while he was -- ?

“Let’s do this,” Hisoka says, and props Chikage’s head up with some pillows, eyes tracing the blue wax on his skin. “Deep breath.”  
“December,” Chikage begins, and Hisoka’s sitting on his face.

Well, obviously, he knows what to do in this situation.

With what mobility Chikage has, he lifts his head, and starts licking at him. He can hear Hisoka moan above him, and  _ god _ , what a sound that is. It’s almost worth the ache in his arms that he’s definitely going to have tomorrow.

His power trip doesn’t last long, though. Eventually, burning paths are being traced on his skin again as Hisoka picks up the bowl. He knew better, but it felt like fire was burning his skin as the wax dripped from the bowl. Above him, Hisoka trembled, but the wax was being poured on as steadily as ever. As expected of his Hisoka…

“Enough,” Hisoka mumbles, after a little bit. "If you do it too much, I'll -- "

He lifts off of him, and the now empty bowl -- empty? Did they already burn through a whole candle? -- is set to the side. Chikage blinks, and readjusts to his situation. There are little trails of wax all over his abdomen, kanji and hiragana traced over his stomach that he can only barely read. He’ll have to check in a mirror later.

As he’s watching himself, he hears the distinct sound of lubricant, and turns just in time to see Hisoka sink onto his fingers, stretching himself out. Hisoka’s face is lewd, to say the least -- mouth open, drool dripping down -- since when -- ? Chikage pulls -- not too hard -- at his restraints, and is met with a chuckle from Hisoka. Chikage may pull at the restraints, but both of them know that Chikage isn’t in the right state of mind to break them.

“Just watch, won’t you, Chi~ka~ge,” Hisoka says, and Chikage moans.   
“Like -- “ Chikage’s breath is unsteady. “ -- I’d look away.”  
“Mm,”

This seems to be enough for Hisoka, who leans back on the bed, fucking himself down on his fingers as Chikage watches. His purple eyes are almost as dark as the candlewax on his skin, and feels almost as hot on Hisoka’s skin.

“Feels better when you do it for me,” Hisoka says, and Chikage yanks at his restraints again. “Just...can’t reach…ah -- “  
“Let me,” Chikage whispers. “December, let me -- “  
“No,” Hisoka licks his lips. “Be a good boy for me, April.” 

Aaaagh, it’s unfair how much that gets to him. Chikage settles for holding onto his restraints to stop himself as Hisoka bounces on his fingers. He watches Hisoka’s cock spurt fluid onto the bed, and a  _ loud  _ whine comes out from his lips. He wants to participate -- he wants to touch him.

He’s not sure when his eyes have closed, but suddenly there’s the sound of a match striking, and then a soft light arrives in the form of a second candle, bright red. Chikage’s eyes open as Hisoka tests it on his inner arm, before setting it in the bowl, moving back onto his perch on Chikage’s waist. Hisoka’s holding the condom in his hand, and tears the package open, careful not to get the oil on Chikage as he turns to roll it down Chikage’s way too sensitive cock. It twitches in Hisoka’s hands, and Hisoka shoots him a sneaky glance from behind as he strokes it. Chikage’s hips buck into his hand as he moans.

“Dece -- aaah -- ember -- “  
“Good boy, good boy. Don’t come.”  
“I’m -- I’m so -- “

Hisoka pulls away, and tuts at him, turning back. He takes the bowl of wax, and while supporting it in one hand, sinks down in a well practiced motion on Chikage’s cock. The sensation is almost too much. Chikage’s head whips back in a loud, pained moan, hands flexing around nothing. Hisoka is  _ so tight _ \-- he’s likely barely stretched himself. From in front of him, Hisoka is moaning, too, bent over with the wax spilling from the bowl. As it lands on Chikage, he moans and writhes from the pain of it -- it’s good, and Hisoka is tight around him, and God, he’s gonna -- 

“December, I’m going to -- !”  
“Stop right there.” 

Hisoka pulls off of him, and the wax stops pouring on his skin. Chikage lets out a whine of protest, but Hisoka’s frustrated expression stirs even more feelings inside of him. He’s not taking care of Hisoka in the way he should, is he? He swallows.

“I’ll -- I’ll be good,” he says. “I’ll be good, so -- take your -- your pleasure from me.”  
“April is really good at servicing,” Hisoka notes. “Itaru was wrong about you being unromantic.”

The wax bowl is set down again, and Hisoka devotes his attention to sinking down on Chikage once more, taking it painfully slow. Chikage’s on the edge, but he digs his nails into his palm, vowing not to come. He wouldn’t, not yet. Not until Hisoka told him so. 

Hisoka’s fingers dig into his waist, and he moves slightly, tilting back to fuck himself down on his cock. Chikage’s feet find purchase on the bed, supporting Hisoka’s back as he tips his head back, pale neck almost glowing in the dark of the room. The flame is still flickering in the bowl, casting reflections as Hisoka moves leisurely over him, cupping his face and pressing their lips together. 

The last thing Chikage can focus on is kissing Hisoka, though, as much as he loves the taste of him, as much as he loves the way he licks at his tongue. He feels like his brain has melted into nothing, focusing entirely on not coming, on not coming until he’s allowed to, but god, he can’t breathe. He pants into Hisoka’s mouth as their pace suddenly increases, and even the pain of holding back is good.

“Ah, ah -- ah -- April, I -- ah -- love -- you -- “ Hisoka says between kisses and pants, and Chikage groans, pulling at his restraints.  
“Hold you,” Chikage whispers, and Hisoka huffs.

Though, despite his expression, Hisoka reaches up and undoes Chikage’s restraints, and instantly he pulls Hisoka into his lap, fucking up into him as he slams Hisoka down. Hisoka cries out, head tipping back again as Chikage bites into his shoulders. He wants Hisoka to feel good, to come -- whatever it is he has to do to make him come, to make him happy --

“I love you,” Chikage whispers. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
“I’m gonna -- !” Hisoka yells, suddenly.

White fluid joins the wax trails on Chikage's stomach, and Chikage sobs out a moan at the tightening around him, digging his fingernails into Hisoka’s back as he keeps moving over him. He’s so close, but he’s still holding back. He can’t -- be bad now. He can’t. He sobs, feeling tears actually stream down his face, and Hisoka tilts his head up.

“Come,” he commands, and Chikage would do anything for him.

* * *

“How was it?”

They’re lying in a clean bed, now. They’re both naked, and warm. Chikage’s got his face pressed against Hisoka’s chest, nuzzling into him softly. His eyes are drowsy as he looks up at him, and only snuggles in closer, wrapping his arms more around him. 

“I skipped a meeting for you,” Chikage murmurs.   
“Mm,” Hisoka laughs. “Probably wasn’t more important than this.”

_ No,  _ Chikage thinks, looking up at him.  _ It really wasn’t. _

He doesn’t say anything, though, staying comfortably in Hisoka’s arms as he runs his hands gently up and down his back. Hisoka hums softly, laughing to himself as Chikage makes a little noise of disapproval.

“What?” Hisoka asks, and Chikage glances up at him.  
“I’m in love with you,” he whispers, like it’s some secret.  
“I know. April.”

Hisoka kisses his forehead, and Chikage decides he’ll take the day off tomorrow.


End file.
